pokemon in the cold
by yankeegal13
Summary: Tepig falls sick after coming out of a tree
1. Chapter 1

**Before starting the story, i just wanted to remind you guys, this was a request from someone who saw my last pokemon story, i was not planning to originally do a trilogy but one story lead to another and this is the third story in the unova starter trilogy. Also my halloween story for this year.**

It was a calm day in unova, tepig decided he wanted to go outside to pick some fruit out of his favorite tree in the yard, so he got his backpack to carry on his back to help him climb the tree, it took most of the day to get some fruit, however he had forgot that there was a storm on the way so he tried to climb down. When he tried to climb down, he ended up sneezing and it sucked some energy out of him, so he decided to take a nap inside the tree, he climbed into the tree trunk and he started sneezing again so he climbed all the way down the tree and decided to take a nap at the bottom of the tree.

A few hours later, oshawott was walking around the yard and he noticed something peculiar he saw something sleeping under the tree and he realized it was tepig so oshawott decided to bring tepig to the couch to let him sleep. Snivy was in the kitchen cooking and she decided to come in to see if oshawott wanted anything, oshawott asked for a towel to dry off, and snivy asked why did oshawott want a towel. Oshawott said to snivy, "Tepig was asleep in the rain, i was worried he would get wet so i carried him in before it got too heavy." Snivy then remembered when oshawott did that to her as well. After snivy was done cooking, she decided to check on tepig and when she touched tepig's forehead it made tepig start to sneeze. Snivy then said, "I dont know if its his reflexes or if he caught a cold but we should check his temperature just to make sure." Suddenly oshawott went back to the kitchen to get the thermometer and put it in tepigs nose. When the temperature was done taking the reading, snivy noticed she was right to be concerned about tepig having a cold. Snivy and oshawott then went back to do some chores for a while and let tepig sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, tepig woke up and he noticed snivy and oshawott were standing right in front of him. He asked where was he, snivy said to him; "You are inside on the couch, oshawott carried you inside when it started to rain." Tepig tried to get up to get a glass of water to calm his throat down and oshawott said to him, "you should probably just lay back down for a bit, tepig said to oshawott, "I just wanted to get a glass of water." Snivy then said to tepig, "we can get the glass of water for you if its easier for you". Tepig then said that would be okay.

A few minutes later, snivy and oshawott came back with a glass of water for tepig and suddenly tepig started coughing heavily and the other two were concerned that his cold had gotten worse so they passed him a cough drop to have with his glass of water along with some medicine. After the coughing fit subsided, tepig asked snivy and oshawott what had happened. Snivy then said, "I don't know you just started coughing a lot, so we passed some cough drops and medicine to you along with the water." Tepig then took the cough drop and medicine and went back to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, tepig was being cared for by snivy, oshawott and their friends. By the fifth day, tepig started to feel well enough to get around by himself and felt back to normal. Snivy came into the room to check on him and asked how tepig was feeling. Tepig said, "I'm already feeling better. Suddenly oshawott came into the room and saw tepig awake, oshawott asked tepig if he wanted to go for a walk. During the walk, tepig asked oshawott of anything he needed to know about, oshawott said to tepig, "An old friend of mine is coming to spend some time with us next week and invited us to a tournament.

When oshawott and tepig got back from their walk, they discovered snivy asleep on the couch. Tepig wanted to wake snivy up, and oshawott said to tepig, "no please don't wake snivy up, she's tired and is taking a nap right now." Tepig decided to get snivy's glasses and put them on the side of the couch snivy was sleeping on. When snivy woke up, she noticed tepig and oshawott got back from their walk and she asked when did they get back. Oshawott said to snivy, "We got back about 20 minutes ago you were asleep when we got back so we put your glasses beside you. Snivy then tried to get up to get the step stool to make dinner and she fell off the step stool on the floor, oshawott managed to catch her as she fell. After that the three of them spent the rest of the day having fun.


End file.
